myyugiohdeckfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:MY BLACKWING DECK
Black Rose. You have no plant monsters, so you have no way of using it's second effect, and when synchro summoned, it destroys all cards on the field, including your own. I get it. Black Rose is there to destroy any field advantage your opponent may possess...I was thinking way too much into what would happen to your monsters, and just being a pessimist. sorry... Now about the other 2 dragons, you might want to choose between Red Dragon and Stardust. Points to consider are: Red Dragon Archfiend destroys all defense mode monsters on the field, so keeping Elphine and Fane would be a smart idea for keeping your opponent from Swarming the field with protection-a good offensive lockdown. Stardust Dragon would have no need for Elphine and Fane, so if you like those two, then take out Stardust. However, by using its effect, you can keep that swarm of Blackwings going, and it will come back of that is to happen. My bad. You DEFINITELY need Stardust's protection. Dark End Dragon is a waste of a perfectly good Tuner. Just remove it. Dark End is still a little situational. Not exactly a waste, just...not always nessecary. Put in another Mistral. This deck needs more tuners. This Deck contains 48 cards. It should have 40, since you will be most likely to draw what you need at the right time. My bad. Sorry. Ok, I do apologize for being a tad aggresive. Now for positive points! This deck has a great potential among most Blackwing decks. I see a great combination of Swarming and Lockdown, with a little burn damage to go with it. Nice deck. Seadra147 19:49, December 26, 2009 (UTC)Seadra147 Hey, i'm new here, and this is the first article i read. the first thing i noticed is that torrential tribute is limited, not semi'd. Also, whilst the swarm potential is good, you put too much weight in traps. i used to be the same, which gives me firsthand knowledge in knowing that sometimes, traps arn't the answer. Personally i recommend shortening the deck to 42 MAXIMUM, putting in a vayu or 2, and add more blackwing synchro's. Whilst i don't know how the other poster is, reliability wise, in other cases, there are 2 points i believe he is mistaken in. 1) 40 card deck - this doesn't work for everyone. If you add the vayu's, why not throw in a veil of darkness or 2, speeds up the deck enough (whilst dumping blackwings you can later retreive, or better yet, vayu) to counterbalance going a few cards over the minimum. Anyone who says "MUST BE 40 CARDS" is, without a doubt, foolish. I can name many scenarios where this is not true, in fact, it can become a burden to run at just 40. if you cut out anything - start with the traps 2) the 2 synchro's recommended for removal are, without a doubt, the 2 most powerful synchro's in the game. Removing them would reduce your decks flexibility, leaving you dead in the water if your opponent has many destruction effects or too many powerful monsters for you to fight headon - that is why SD and BRD are in every extra deck - they are sometimes neccessary, even if they go against the overall feel of your deck, they can save it more than hinder it - don't need it? don't summon it. I made a few changes to my critique, and I followed your advice. Still learning the game... By the way, SD is Stardust and BRD is Black Rose? Seadra147 16:39, December 28, 2009 (UTC)Seadra147 Well, the comments you gave me weren't exactly aggressive. I've been thinking lately of changing to Vayu Turbo but Vayu is just kinda rare. Me finding my Synchros are already a pain in the neck, so Vayu doesn't really fit in with the luck that I am having right now :(